Samurai
I am not afraid to keep on living I am not afraid to walk this world alone Honey, if you stay, you'll be forgiven Nothing you can say can stop me going home Fact: This page will more than likely be a work in progress for the rest of time. Samurai= S A M U R A I 17 | author | mangaka | black belt The Epic Saga of My Time on the Forums The year is 2014, and the winter is bitter and cold, blanketing the world in grey skies and a dusting of snow. Frigid winds howl, giving us a nice, chilly start to the new year, and inside a house, I pick up a Spirit Animals book. I notice a website mentioned on the back cover. Interesting... So I joined the forums! I stalked around for a bit and wasn't super active until towards the end of the Blizz War (July 2014). From that day forward, I posted almost every day, and that was how things went right up until the forums were prematurely shut down on March 27, 2019. 2016-2017 Hiatus I missed a lot of stuff during this time. I was gone for almost a year, if not longer, and it felt like a millennium. When I returned in the summer of 2017, the forums were not as I remembered them, and there were a ton of new people. Almost everyone I knew was gone, and that included most of my friends. From then on, it was never quite the same, though I did make some new friends. Gang As far as gangs go, I had one, and while it went through several changes, I would consider my "true" gang to be the Path of Legends characters. At least, the ones that existed at the time - my original gang consisted of Loki, Akira, Storm, Arrow, and Silver, most of them under different names back then because Path of Legends went through so many changes. Jaguar was added shortly after, as well as Tarik, who's from a different project (Champion) but is a snazzy lad all the same. Thorn appeared later on as well. Signatures Me in Real Life might put stuff here eventually Abilities * taking too many pictures of my dog * writing samurai battles at 3am * not sleeping Occupation * I was a lifeguard during the summer of 2019. * I was an assistant taekwondo instructor/camp assistant/Caprisun opener in 2017. * I’m on the school newspaper staff as a copy editor. Hobbies * writing books - the main ones can be found under the "Current Projects" tab on this page. * drawing manga * playing Wizard101 * taekwondo "Fandoms" * Lord of the Rings * Dragon Ball Z * Wizard101 * Young Samurai Trivia * I'm a first-degree black belt. * I have bad knees i.e. patellar tendonitis. * My eyesight is heck. * I was born on an Air Force base. * I can kick over my head but I can’t do a split and can barely touch my toes. I’m flexible but inflexible at the same time. WOW. * My favorite movie is The Last Samurai. Friends Anyone, really. I'm a lot more social on the internet than in real life. Anyway, if you consider us friends, add this badge to your user page if you want: |-| Current Projects= Current Projects I have lots of books I'm working on, but these are my three main ones. Projects are © 2020 Samurai, all rights reserved. Path of Legends Synopsis: There will come seven. Seven to rise. Seven to challenge. Seven to victor. Seven to set things right again. Seven to walk the path of legends. Ever since the prophecy was heard, it hasn't been safe to be Empowered. Many have been living in hiding, knowing it's only a matter of time before they are found by the fearsome Ancient Kingdom, and it isn't any different for Akira, Loki, Storm, Jaguar, and Arrow. But when one of their own is thrown into mortal danger, they have no choice but to emerge from the shadows and embark on a perilous rescue mission into the heart of the Ancient Kingdom. When their paths collide with two elven warriors, they learn that things aren't as they seem, and they uncover the truth that they are the most wanted Defenders in the world: the Seven Empowered. Tasked with saving their war-torn world - and Storm's father - they must confront the formidable Ancient Kingdom and unearth terrible secrets...and learn that perhaps the greatest evil still lies in wait. Notes: Path of Legends is my absolute favorite project and the second book I started writing (the first being a dragon series called "Etherflame" or "Dragon Wars", which is on the back burner right now). It's been seven years since it started - it took a while to get the universe and everything right - and the characters are like close friends to me because we essentially grew up together. For that reason, this story is very near and dear to my heart, and it's also one of the longest projects I have planned. As of right now, Path of Legends will have three arcs consisting of seven books each, and I'm contemplating a fourth arc. There's also going to be a lot of bonus material, including a field guide, a "prequel" for each major character, a book that tells the Tale of the Four Masters in more detail, and a lot more. POV characters (arc one): * Loki, a shapeshifting being trapped in the form of a little boy with a big heart * Storm, a fierce kunoichi in search of an answer * Silver, a cold-hearted killer in search of redemption * Akira, a troubled ronin haunted by his past * Jaguar, a skillful shinobi who puts the heart over the blade * Arrow, a knowledgeable rebel who doesn't know her true self * Rigel, a mysterious warrior unsure of his destiny Other major characters (arc one): * Thorn, a lovable witchdoctor known for compassion, valor, and bad cooking * Fern, a fiery kunoichi-turned-healer near the top of the Ancient Kingdom's wanted list * Grey, the shogun of a world torn by war * Natesh, a faithful bodyguard with centuries of battle experience and a love for toaster pastries * Alyosha, a samurai lord with a gilded heart * Luka, a battle-worn samurai lord who likes shiny objects Champion Synopsis: ***Champion is undergoing some major revisions, so this is subject to change.*** He's a beast, and he's broken inside. She's a monster, but she's never been more alive. He's a warrior, and he knows how to survive. She's a champion, and she's not afraid to die. Ruby has always known the world isn't how most people see it. Living with a superhuman and being able to walk through fire, she's always been aware that there's a different side to things...but she isn't prepared when her best friend Tarik reveals his secret. Suddenly everything changes, and she's on the run again, constantly looking over her shoulder for an enemy of her past. This enemy has grown stronger than she's ever imagined, and when a tournament turns into a fight for her life, she knows something has to be done. Can two outcasts rise against it all and defeat their greatest enemy? Or will they too fall, like so many before them? POV characters: # Ruby, an escaped experiment # Tarik, a superhuman Other major characters: # Master Ryang, a grouchy pyrokinetic # Ashkii, # Kai, a manga artist who knows more than he lets on # Mae-chang # Sunrael, an elusive but watchful angel # Tae # Naalnish, a knowledgeable former spy Swords of Heaven Synopsis: The Land Above, a peaceful world surrounded by perilous, empty darkness, is protected by samurai, safeguarded by an Empress, and bound by an ancient oath. What happens when this oath is broken? A regime is rising. The old ways are dying, replaced by dangerous new ways, and anyone who dares to resist this change with soon find themselves on the threshold of death. Who has the courage to rise and rebel, to fight for justice, honor, and freedom? Who has what it takes to vanquish evil and banish oppression? Who is worthy of wielding the Swords of Heaven? Notes I started this project on October 27, 2019, roughly around the same time of year that Path of Legends began all those years ago. Main characters: # Hemlock # Lilac # Nightshade # others who are introduced later :3 |-| Contact= Wiki (checked daily): Jaguar Satake, Akira Starfall Discord (checked daily): Titan King#5009 Instagram (checked daily): samurai.stormbringer (if we know each other well, I can tell you my main account) Wattpad: SamuraiJaguar Wizard101: you can't really find people with this information, but my name on there is Jeremy ThunderTalon, so keep your eyes peeled for a diviner on a bouncy rubber duck. Category:T39CMBers Category:SAMBers Category:Artists Category:Writers/Authors